


death's song

by Sami_Leigh



Series: 4,846 cases [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Gen, cancer mention, spoilers for 9x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Leigh/pseuds/Sami_Leigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s been doing the job long enough to have seen and almost got used to having to see the reactions of victims’ loved ones through the glass walls of autopsy when he’s pulled back the sheet and revealed their worst nightmare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	death's song

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of fics 250 words long or less.

“Doctor, you might want to take a seat.”

He’s been doing the job long enough to have seen and almost got used to having to see the reactions of victims’ loved ones through the glass walls of autopsy when he’s pulled back the sheet and revealed their worst nightmare.

~~However, that still doesn’t stop the twinge of pain he gets inside his chest every single time he has to do it.~~

“Your test results came back. There’s no easy way to tell you this, but I’m afraid you have cancer. Non-Hodgkin’s Lymphoma, to be exact.”

He’s witnessed it all. Some break down almost immediately, the impact of what’s there on that table in front of him hitting them like a ton of bricks. Others just stand there numbly, tears streaking their cheeks whilst they try to comprehend it all.

He manages to surprise himself by feeling oddly, eerily calm. The doctor in front of him is watching him, waiting, but he knows exactly what this means. After a few seconds, bites back a bitter laugh at the irony of it. The Medical Examiner with cancer. He studied it throughout medical school, and has had to perform a handful of autopsies on homicide victims with various different forms and stages of the disease, but he certainly didn’t expect it to creep up on _him_.

He makes a living from dealing with death on a daily basis, and yet it is absolutely fine that this could quite possibly result in his own.


End file.
